D'ambre et d'ombres
by Laemia
Summary: Il y avait une forme de cruauté dans l'innocence, et une forme d'innocence dans le mal absolu. Vaniku / Peter Pan AU


**Salut ! Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'un défi sur le Geôlier de FR, portant sur les réécritures Disney.**

 **J'avais choisi Peter Pan, mais au final je crois que ça s'éloigne BEAUCOUP de l'esprit du Disney. C'est plutôt proche du Peter Pan de Once Upon A Time, à la limite. Mais j'ai toujours trouvé à cet univers quelque chose de malsain, de toute façon.**

 **Aussi, pardon, comme j'ai fini cinq jours en retard, j'ai pas pris le temps de me relire, donc il doit rester plein plein de fautes, mais honnêtement... j'ai pas trop le courage. Pardon.**

 **Warnings : Riku qui passe sa vie à chouiner (m'enfin on a l'habitude), un peu de cruauté, de la déprime, et du cul (un peu, vraiment un tout petit peu)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Riku était un pirate. Un capitaine, même. Oh, pas de quoi être fier, vraiment.

Il avait navigué – sans mauvais jeu de mots – de décisions désastreuses en décisions catastrophiques depuis le début de son adolescence. Une fugue, un estomac vide, la prompte lassitude de devoir voler sur les marchés, le refus orgueilleux de mendier... et voilà comment on se retrouvait à s'embarquer sur un bateau pirate à treize ans. Il avait très vite regretté, mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un emploi que l'on quittait si facilement – à moins de tenir à se retrouver avec la corde au cou sitôt le pied posé à terre.

Néanmoins, son sang-froid, ses capacités de combat et sa loyauté envers ses camarades lui avaient rapidement valu le respect de ces derniers. Moins de dix ans après son entrée dans le milieu, il devenait l'un des plus jeunes capitaines de ces eaux. Cet honneur, loin d'apaiser sa conscience, ajoutait à sa honte d'être un hors-la-loi.

Néanmoins, ce poste lui offrait une porte de salut pour son âme : devenir corsaire au service d'une nation. Les dirigeants n'aimaient pas les pirates, à moins que ceux-ci soient à leur service. Il leur arrivait parfois d'engager des mercenaires qui connaissaient déjà bien les lois de l'océan, et pardonnaient alors tous leurs crimes antérieux.

Riku avait fait courir la rumeur que son équipage et lui cherchaient rédemption. Il n'avait pas fallu très longtemps, étant donné leur réputation, avant qu'ils ne soient reçus par la couronne d'Angleterre. La reine leur proposait un test, une mission préalable pour juger de leur loyauté et de leur efficacité. Quelque chose de facile.

Tout se serait bien passé, sans la tempête, qui les avait entraînés vers des océans inconnus.

Quand les nuages s'étaient levés, leur navire était coincé dans une région du monde qui n'existait pas vraiment. Cela, ils ne s'en doutaient pas encore.

Trois jours durant, ils avaient tentés de quitter ces eaux. Trois jours durant, peu importe la direction empruntée, ils en revenaient toujours au même point, dans la mer azur, devant la même île surmontée d'un volcan, facilement reconnaissable. Les compas devenaient fous. L'équipage aussi, un peu.

Le matin du troisième jour, un adolescent débarqua sur le pont. Le marin en ayant averti le capitaine jurait ses grands dieux que le gamin était simplement _apparu_ , sans aucune forme de préavis.

Il se tenait là, nonchalamment accoudé à la rambarde, comme si le navire lui appartenait – ce qui lui attira d'emblée l'animosité de Riku, et, évidemment, c'était tout à fait ce qu'il recherchait.

Vêtu de vert de noir, il jouait nonchalamment avec une courte dague. En le voyant sortir de sa cabine, l'adolescent le regarda par dessous ses mèches noires. Ses yeux, luisant comme ceux des démons de l'enfer, se riaient clairement de lui.

« Capitaine ? » prononça-t-il, hautain.

Le dénommé s'avança, faisant de son mieux pour garder un visage fermé. En vérité, il se sentait confus par la simple présence de cet inconnu ici-même, sur son bateau, sans aucune accroche à la terre ferme. Avait-il nagé jusque là ? Ses vêtements n'étaient pas humides. Un passager clandestin, en ce cas ? Peu probable.

Étrange...

Le reste de l'équipage observait l'échange sans bouger, guettant un ordre avant d'agir. Ils semblaient mal à l'aise, eux aussi. Et pour cause, ce garçon dégageait quelque chose de... dérangeant.

« C'est moi-même » confirma Riku en croisant les bras.

L'autre fit une moue faussement désappointée.

« Cela fait déjà trois jours, et vous n'êtes toujours pas venus dire bonjour. Je suis un peu déçu, pour tout dire. »

Le capitaine réprima le réflexe de poser la main sur la garde de son épée. Il ne devait surtout pas donner l'impression de se sentir menacé par un gamin.

Tout de même, ils commençaient à se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait avec cet endroit, cette île. Et si cet inconnu s'en trouvait réellement à l'origine...

« Comment cela ? »

Le sourire de l'autre s'agrandit. Il se pencha en une courbette exagérée.

« Messires, bienvenue au Pays Imaginaire ! On m'appelle Vanitas, et je suis un peu, comment dire... le propriétaire de ces lieux. Durant votre séjour, vous serez susceptibles de croiser une petite communauté de sirènes, un camp d'indiens, ainsi que ma troupe de garçons perdus ! Ah, mais j'ai failli oublier un petit détail... »

Il marqua une pause théâtrale, relevant les yeux pour fixer Riku. Son sourire se fit cruel.

« … Vous ne serez pas vraiment bien accueillis. »

Il y eut un silence alarmé. Riku prit le temps de réfléchir, de peser ses mots.

Vanitas s'était présenté comme le propriétaire de l'île. Ce n'était pas impossible, même s'il semblait jeune. Il suffisait que ses parents soient de riches propriétaires ayant connu un destin tragique. Cependant, il avait le sentiment qu'il ne fallait pas prendre ses paroles au sens littéral. Décidément, les choses paraissaient de plus en plus saugrenues.

Et venait-il vraiment de parler de sirènes ?

« Explique-toi » ordonna-t-il finalement.

L'adolescent parut bien content de cette injonction. Il se redressa, lança son couteau et le rattrapa par la lame sans se blesser.

« Ah, vous voyez, moi et ma bande, nous sommes des enfants. Les enfants aiment jouer à des jeux... notamment à se battre contre de vilains pirates. Nous avons par inadvertance coulé le précédent bateau, alors nous avions bien besoin de remplaçants. Merci de vous porter volontaires, par ailleurs ! J'espère que cette tempête nous aura amené des adversaires plus... résistants. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, encore ? Gamin ou non, il semblait un peu vieux pour jouer à la bagarre. Son discours sonnait comme une menace déguisée, mais Riku ne parvenait pas à le croire, lorsqu'il prétendait avoir coulé le précédent équipage. Le mensonge faisait peut-être partie de son jeu tordu. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre avec un inconnu excentrique !

« Baste ! Je n'ai que faire de ces enfantillages. Mon équipage et moi allons quitter ces rivages séance tenante, et je te conseille d'abandonner ce navire par le même chemin que tu as emprunté pour venir. »

Il ne comptait tout de même pas lui faire de mal, s'il pouvait l'éviter. D'autres que lui n'auraient pas hésité. Le garçon paraissait avoir seize ou dix-sept ans, et c'était bien suffisant selon certains pour qu'il soit soumis aux mêmes lois que les adultes : les passagers clandestins étaient jetés par dessus bord, ni plus ni moins.

Le gamin ricana et le capitaine s'en offusqua, peu habitué à souffrir d'un tel manque de respect sur son propre territoire.

Mais l'autre, ce Vanitas, ne le prenait pas au sérieux.

« Ah, vous avez dû vous en rendre compte, pourtant, n'est-ce pas ? Quitter cette île est impossible, à moins que je décide de vous laisser partir. Entre nous, n'y comptez pas trop. Enfin, vous serez bien obligés de vous aventurez sur terre lorsque vous manquerez de vivres. Je pense que nous nous reverrons très vite ! »

Avant que l'un d'eux n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, le diable bondit sur la balustrade et, avec un dernier sourire triomphant, bascula vers l'arrière, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Sa chute ne produisit aucun bruit d'eau troublée, mais lorsqu'ils se penchèrent, ils ne virent aucune trace du garçon.

« Il a dû se noyer, capitaine. S'il avait nagé, on l'aurait vu reparaître pour chercher de l'air. »

Mais Riku n'en était pas aussi certain que ses hommes. S'il pouvait apparaître au beau milieu de ce bateau sans encombre, alors il pouvait en repartir sans plus de difficulté.

Il essayait de ne pas y penser, mais les phénomènes étranges ne laissaient place à aucune explication rationnelle. Quelque chose de surnaturel entourait cette île, et il doutait qu'ils puissent se tirer de ce mauvais pas si facilement.

* * *

Vanitas avait eu raison, évidemment.

Bientôt, leurs maigres rations vinrent à manquer, et ils durent mener une expédition sur l'île afin de se réapprovisionner. Le capitaine partit avec un petit nombre d'hommes à bord de trois barques.

Ils vinrent armés, au cas où des créatures sauvages rôderaient, ou bien des indigènes mécontents. C'est du moins ce que Riku leur servit comme explication, mais il vit dans leurs yeux qu'eux aussi repensaient à ce garçon étrange. Il ne pourrait sans doute rien leur faire, tout seul face à un groupe de pirates - encore que, l'idée traversa l'esprit de Riku que, si Vanitas voulait réellement les décimer, il trouverait un moyen.

Cependant, il était peu probable qu'il vive seul sur cette île de malheur. Il parlait un anglais relativement correct. Pourtant, Riku ne parvenait pas à se souvenir d'une colonie qui aurait pu être installée dans cet endroit reculé.

Et effectivement.

Ce fut pour le moins inattendu, et la scène prêta un peu à rire, au début. Une bande d'enfants braillant, chargeant dans leur direction, à toute allure. Une vingtaine d'entre eux, qui hurlaient des insanités, des injures, des ' _sus à l'ennemi_ ', des ' _prenez ça, vilains pirates_ ', sabres à la main. De véritables sabres.

Ils avaient tué trois hommes, cet après-midi là.

* * *

Cela faisait un an, à présent.

De temps à autres, Riku ordonnait qu'ils quittent ces eaux, et ils tentaient de s'échapper, pour aboutir au même résultat que les fois précédentes. L'océan les ramenait toujours vers cette île maudite, vers ces garçons perdus et vers _Vanitas_.

Oh, il n'avait pas menti. Il y avait des sirènes dans le lagon, une troupe d'indiens bien cachée dans les falaises, un volcan, et même une fée dotée de pouvoirs magiques.

Et des pirates.

Un vrai terrain de jeu fantastique, dont tous les enfants du monde rêveraient. Parfois, Riku apercevait même une petite silhouette, au loin, flotter dans les airs. Ils pouvaient _voler_ !

Une terre de rêve, de tous les possibles... et pourtant, cette île puait la charogne.

La fée était orgueilleuse et vêtue de façon provocante. Les sirènes faisaient preuve d'égoïsme et de violence. Il arrivait aux indiens de brûler vif les enfants qui s'aventuraient dans leur territoire...

Bien sûr, pour les pirates, le pire étaient les gamins eux-mêmes, mais surtout Vanitas. Il les gouvernait comme un roitelet égocentrique. Aucun de ses compères ne devait avoir plus de douze ans.

Sous couvert de jeu et de joie innocente, il les poussait à commettre des atrocités. Tuer des pirates ? Et alors ? Ils étaient les méchants de l'histoire, et c'était bien connu, les enfants adoraient jouer à se battre. Se rendaient-ils compte qu'ils tuaient de véritables personnes ? Leur joie toute enfantine ne laissait rien présager de tel. C'était... un jeu. Ils faisaient semblant, mais c'était réel.

Malgré tout, Riku ne parvenait pas à les blesser - même s'il n'empêchait pas son équipage de le faire lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Il n'y avait pas de malfaisance dans leurs yeux, rien que de la candeur... ce qui était peut-être encore plus terrifiant que le regard tordu de Vanitas. Lui seul savait très bien ce qu'il faisait, et il se satisfaisait de répandre la peur et la douleur dans son royaume - car effectivement, l'île lui appartenait, et tous les êtres y vivant également, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, la plupart sans même le réaliser.

L'apparence d'un jeune garçon et le coeur d'un démon.

S'il avait voulu tous les tuer, déjà, le capitaine Riku et son équipage nourriraient les poissons au fond de l'océan. Mais il s'amusait, il faisait durer le plaisir. Un jeu. Il les tenait entre ses griffes.

Et ça, cette impuissance, Riku peinait à l'accepter. Ça le prenait à la gorge comme quelque chose encore au-delà de la haine. Il ne cessait de se débattre, d'essayer. De tenter de fuir par le même procédé que les cent dernières fois, pas naïvement mais avec acharnement.

Ses troupes perdaient espoirs malgré ses discours. Même leurs prières se faisaient plus rares et ils se transformaient peu à peu en fantômes, violents et acariâtres. Certains d'entre eux avaient même tenté de violer les sirènes du lagon. Ils devenaient des caricatures, immondes, menaçants, cruels. Les pirates des contes pour enfants, qui pillaient et tuaient sans aucun remord.

À la vérité, ils ne souhaitaient que sortir de cet enfer.

Bien sûr, Riku savait exactement qui blâmer pour cela. Ce garçon, ou ce monstre, ou quoi qu'il soit. Il le haïssait de chaque fibre de son être, toutes les sonorités de son prénom allumaient un incendie dans ses veines. Et derrière ses paupières closes, c'était son visage, ses yeux ambrés et son rictus malveillant qui l'empêchaient de trouver le sommeil.

Peut-être que son obsession pour l'adolescent le sauvait, quelque part, le distrayait de son propre sentiment de culpabilité. Il avait mené ses hommes en plein coeur de cette tempête surnaturelle, les avait enchaînés sans le vouloir à cette île. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour un bête idéal de rédemption, pour tenter de sauver son âme salie. Eh bien, quel beau gâchis... Il ne parvenait même pas à leur venir en aide, à les secourir de leur propre peur, qui les poussait à de telles extrémités...

Malgré tout, ils gardaient envers lui le même respect sans borne qu'autrefois, et cela aussi le mortifiait. Ils se raccrochaient à ses ordres comme à une bouée de sauvetage et il ne pouvait pas les sortir de cette foutue prison !

Un jour, Xaldin reçut une vilaine blessure au flanc, qui s'infecta. Oh, ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de choses se produisait. Lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un bras ou d'une jambe, on amputait, en priant que le patient ne vous claque pas dans les doigts, mais là...

Lexaeus, qui était un peu médecin - plus par nécessité que par réelle vocation - affirmait qu'un cataplasme composé de quelques herbes médicinales avait une mince chance de sauver le supplicié.

Bien entendu, poser le pied à terre signifiait toujours risquer sa vie. Personne ne prendrait ce genre de décisions à la légère, surtout lorsque leur camarade avait si peu de chances de s'en sortir. Ils ne descendaient bien souvent que pour les provisions, quoiqu'ils deviennent de plus en plus doués à esquiver les attaques de leurs _ennemis_ \- curieuse dénomination pour qualifier un troupeau de gosse.

Au vu de la réticence de son équipage, Riku n'hésita pas bien longtemps à se porter volontaire. Quel genre de capitaine serait-il, s'il laissait périr ses compagnons d'armes sans rien tenter ? Et il aurait besoin de chacun d'entre eux pour s'échapper de cette île maudite. _Ensemble_ , ils finiraient bien par trouver une solution.

Ils n'avaient toujours aucune idée du pourquoi du comment d'un tel endroit. Il existait des forces surnaturelles sur cette île, ce prétendu Pays Imaginaire, ça oui ! Quelques marins prétendaient que le diable en personne avait apposé sa marque ici, qu'il avait laissé derrière lui quelques créatures impies et l'un de ses plus cruels lieutenants pour malmener quiconque s'égarerait en ces eaux. D'autres affirmaient qu'il s'agissait là d'un test, au bout duquel ils obtiendraient le salut de leurs âmes, si d'aventure ils parvenaient à s'échapper. Étrange purgatoire...

Les plus nombreux cependant croyaient leur âme déjà perdue. Ce Pays Imaginaire était leur punition pour leurs péchés. Peut-être étaient-ils déjà morts, peut-être était-ce là leur Enfer personnel, où ils croupiraient pour l'éternité, et lorsque leur équipage au complet serait décimé, alors ils ressusciteraient pour subir de nouveau les mêmes horreurs.

Marrant, comme les situations les plus désespérées faisaient que des vauriens de pirates trouvaient soudain la Foi.

Enfer ou Purgatoire? Riku l'ignorait. La seule hypothèse qu'il n'accepterait pas serait celle du hasard, ou du destin qui s'acharnait aveuglément. Il refusait de croire que tout ceci n'avait aucun sens, qu'ils ne se trouvaient là que par l'oeuvre d'un adolescent capricieux cherchant de nouveaux jouets à torturer. Non, il ne pouvait pas le concevoir, pas sans que le poids de cette réalité ne le brise totalement.

Cette nuit-là, il descendit furtivement sur l'île, afin d'avoir moins de chance de croiser les garçons perdus et leur chef.

Il ne vit personne sur la plage, pas même une sirène assoupie - et tant mieux, car celles-ci avaient tendance à attaquer à vue. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la jungle, tout semblait paisible. Le clair de lune filtrait à travers les larges feuilles, l'éclairant à peine, juste assez pour qu'il ait une chance de trouver les fameuses herbes qu'il recherchait. Rien ne bougeait, et il n'entendait aucun aucun oiseau, aucun animal, rien sinon le murmure sinistre du vent.

Chaque fois que Riku et son équipage mettaient pied à terre, évidemment, ils restaient sur le qui-vive, tendus, puisque cet endroit ne voulait pas d'eux. Mais là, dans l'obscurité, c'était une peur moins rationnelle, plus pernicieuse, que le jeune capitaine tentait d'ignorer tant bien que mal. Quelque chose de plus malsain encore qu'une armée d'enfants meurtriers.

Il parvint à faire taire son étrange appréhension, jusqu'à ce qu'un son ne lui parvienne, porté par la brise.

Juste trois notes graves. Un appel.

L'ignorer ne servirait qu'à agacer Vanitas, mais un relent de fierté empêcha Riku de céder à sa demande. S'il tenait tant que ça à se railler de lui, qu'il se déplace !

Évidemment, voyant que le pirate venait pas à sa rencontre, le garçon finit par apparaître à la lisière de son champ de vision, entre un arbre à kumquats et un figuier, les bras croisés, un sourcil moqueur haussé dans sa direction. Il portait, comme toujours, sa dague et sa flûte de pan accrochés à la ceinture.

« Eh bien, Capitaine, vous n'imaginiez tout de même pas échapper à ma vigilance ? »

Il détestait sa façon de prononcer ce mot, _capitaine_ , comme s'il se moquait de lui, comme si le titre, dans sa bouche, devenait une insulte.

« Je l'espérais sans trop y croire. »

Rien ne servait de mentir. Ce démon possédait le Pays Imaginaire, de toutes les façons possibles. Il était au courant de la moindre chose, le moindre déplacement du moindre rat de fond de cale. Cependant, eh bien, que pouvait-il bien lui faire, après tout ? Le tuer ? Cela mettrait fin trop précipitamment à son jeu tordu, et il ne verrait pas de victoire en la capture d'une cible isolée, trop simple. Riku commençait à voir clair dans ses machinations.

Le sourire amusé de l'adolescent s'agrandit. Il évoquait quelques peu un chat devant une proie.

Et Riku, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître, ne se devinait que trop bien dans la peau de la souris.

« Un point pour toi, dans ce cas, rit Vanitas. Tu n'es pas aussi bête que l'ancien Capitaine. Celui-là était... Il n'était tout simplement pas un adversaire à la hauteur. Je me suis lassé de lui au bout de trente ans à peine, tu y crois, ça ? »

Trente ans, hein ? Riku serra les dents. Il n'était pas aussi surpris qu'il aurait pu l'être, et toute information était bonne à prendre, s'il souhaitait s'échapper de cet endroit un jour. Par chance, sa némésis semblait d'humeur bavarde, cette nuit.

« Je ne te pensais pas si âgé. »

Le garçon ricana.

« Oh, voyons, tout de suite les grands mots ! Je ne suis encore qu'un enfant ! À cinq ou six siècles près... »

Est-ce qu'il se riait de lui ? Comment savoir, avec ce vil serpent ? Il suintait le mensonge et la malignité par tous les pores de sa peau !

« Qu'est-il advenu de la fille ?»

En temps ordinaire, il n'y avait aucune demoiselle parmi les garçons perdus. Pourtant, quelques jours plus tôt, ils avaient aperçus une enfant au milieu des gamins, sans surveillance. Les membres de l'équipage avaient fait pression sur leur capitaine pour la capturer, espérant tendre un piège à Vanitas en l'amenant directement sur leur territoire. Riku avait accepté de mauvaise grâce devant l'air déterminé de ses hommes, craignant une mutinerie. Ç'avait été stupide de croire que l'océan qui bordait l'île leur appartenait, à eux, les pirates. Il faisait partie du terrain de jeu du garçon, évidemment.

«Kairi ? Oh, les sirènes l'ont noyée, expliqua Vanitas en haussant les épaules. Elles et Larxène ne l'aimaient pas trop. Dommage, mais prévisible. »

Mince, Larxène. Il avait totalement oublié la minuscule fée, colérique et cruelle, qui gravitait souvent autour de son ennemi. Méfiant, craignant un coup fourré, il se mit à parcourir la zone du regard, en quête d'une lueur jaunâtre.

Le rictus de Vanitas s'agrandit en fixant sa main qui résidait sur le garde de son épée, prêt à riposter en cas d'attaque.

« Pas la peine de rester ainsi sur le qui-vive. Personne ne joue, la nuit. Les enfants dorment, après tout. »

Chaque fois que l'autre faisait référence à toutes ces absurdités comme à un jeu, Riku sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Il tira son épée au clair, l'allongeant sur la distance les séparant. Vanitas ne bougea pas d'un cil, se contentant de plonger son regard dans le sien, luminescent, insupportable.

« Et si je décide seul des règles ? le provoqua Riku.

-Oh, je ne sais pas ce que tu essaies de faire, mais ça ne fonctionnera pas. »

Cela se pouvait qu'il bluffe. Riku avait l'intuition que ce n'était pas le cas, mais s'il existait une mince chance...

Il attaqua, mais sa lame ne fendit que le vide.

« Vous n'êtes peut-être pas si malin que ça, au bout du compte, Capitaine » souffla une voix juste contre sa nuque.

Un violent frisson le parcourut. Il tenta un nouvel assaut, se retourna vivement. Quelque chose stoppa sa lame.

Il réalisa que Vanitas avait refermé la main sur son arme pour la stopper, empoignant le tranchant sans aucune grimace de douleur. Un peu de sang, rendu noir par l'obscurité de la nuit, s'écoulait doucement le long de son poignet, puis s'épanchait en fines gouttes sur la terre meuble.

Mais ce qui fascinait le plus Riku, c'était ces yeux. Ces yeux de créature malfaisante, qui brillaient légèrement, qui le défiaient sous les mèches noires.

«Je pensais que tu l'aurais compris, depuis le temps... C'est _moi_ qui fixe les règles, sur cette île.

-Et qu'arrive-t-il à ceux qui les transgressent ?

-Ah, c'est une excellente question. Je suppose que ça dépend de mon humeur. Et puis... Je t'aime bien, Riku.

-Ne me fais pas rire, monstre.

-Oh, allons...»

Il repoussa nonchalamment la lame sur le côté, et avança, un infime pas vers l'avant. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa démarche, il y avait quelque chose dans le fantôme de rire qui teintait ses yeux. Et Vanitas avait beau se ranger du côté des enfants, Riku aurait juré qu'il le regardait avec quelque chose de très _adulte_.

Il avança et avança et avança, et Riku recula, jusqu'à ce que son dos ne heurte un tronc d'arbre rugueux. Il grimaça. Évidemment que l'autre l'avait prévu, et d'ailleurs il tenait toujours la lame de l'épée de sa main nue, sans paraître en faire grand cas. Impossible de savoir si la coupure lui infligeait ou non une douleur quelconque. Il sentait les orties et le feu de bois.

Et franchement, ce n'était pas le plus important en cet instant.

Le regard de Riku était tombé droit sur les lèvres de l'autre, ce rictus qu'il détestait.

Vanitas pencha la tête sur le côté.

«Je suis sincère, tu sais, hum ? minauda-t-il. Tu es un adversaire à la hauteur. Imagine seulement toutes ces années à se battre contre des pirates prévisibles, cruels, bêtes et méchants... Et puis tu arrives, bien plus malin, et surtout plus _intègre_. Un pirate doté d'une conscience, quelle rareté ! Quelle aubaine pour moi. Ton équipage a déjà commencé, mais je me demande combien de temps tu mettras, toi, à... _changer_.

-Espèce de...»

Il ne termina jamais, parce que Vanitas l'embrassa. Moins qu'un baiser, en fait, parce que ça n'avait rien de tendre. Il prenait sans donner, égoïstement, il se servait de lui, et pourtant, malgré tout, ça, malgré la haine, Riku se surpris à lui répondre, à l'attirer contre lui avec l'urgence du désir, et il put presque sentir physiquement un morceau de sa sanité s'envoler au loin.

Il ne parvint même pas à le repousser. Quelque part, il n'en avait pas envie, et ce constat le terrifiait. Non, il ne pouvait tout de même pas tomber aussi bas, pas de son plein gré.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

-Oh, ne me blâme pas pour tes cas de conscience. Je possède bien des pouvoirs, mais celui d'hypnotiser les gens n'en fait pas partie. Et puis, ce serait beaucoup moins drôle... »

 _Drôle_. Non. Rien de tout ceci n'était _drôle,_ et Riku commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez, de ce gamin arrogant, qui semait la mort sur son passage et qui aimait ça, qui semblait n'éprouver aucun remord, qui ne perpétrait le chaos ni par vengeance ni par colère ni pour extérioriser une douleur, mais juste parce qu'il le _pouvait_ , dans la forme de cruauté la plus pure que soit.

Pur. Bien le dernier mot qui serait venu à l'esprit de quiconque en croisant la route de cette _chose_ , cet adolescent vieux de plusieurs siècles, cet esprit ou ce démon. Et pourtant, après tout... Les ténèbres les plus noires, sans aucune imperfection, aucune trace de bonté ou de remord, même infime, cela représentait une forme de pureté, quelque part, n'est-ce pas ?

Drôle. C'était ridicule de trouver tout ceci drôle. Absurde.

Et puisque rien n'avait de sens sur cette île, puisque le monde marchait sur la tête, puisqu'il ne servait à rien, dans l'obscurité de la nuit, dans ce monde étrange, de conserver sa logique, son sang-froid et sa conscience, eh bien Riku l'embrassa de nouveau, furieusement, répondant au plus bas des instincts et à l'attirance dangereuse que l'autre exerçait sur lui. Il jurerait l'avoir senti souffler un rire contre ses lèvres.

Il finit par le prendre contre un arbre, par cesser de réfléchir, l'esprit complètement vide. Seuls importaient les gémissements étouffés de Vanitas. Ça n'avait rien de tendre, et ç'aurait pu être une forme de vengeance, s'il n'avait pas eu conscience que l'autre appréciait ça autant que lui, qu'il s'agissait possiblement de son idée depuis le début et que, à la vérité, Riku ne faisait encore que jouer son jeu.

Mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne voulait plus penser du tout.

Au bout du compte, après la déferlante de sensation, il se sentit juste sale et triste, alors que la réalité le rattrapait doucement.

Il se détestait. Il se haïssait du plus profond de son être.

« Eh bien, je pensais que ce serait plus difficile » commenta Vanitas en passant une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés.

Il avait rajusté ses vêtements. Il semblait satisfait. Monstre. Et Riku ne valait peut-être pas mieux que lui, au final. Il se cachait simplement derrière un semblant de moral, mais si on faisait céder les barrières...

« Pourquoi... ? »

Le pirate ne parvint même pas à terminer sa phrase. Rien ne lui venait, aucun reproche qu'il puisse asséner à Vanitas sans se sentir abominablement hypocrite, et il ne tenait pas vraiment à ajouter à sa propre honte.

« Pourquoi pas ? » répliqua le garçon.

Aussi simple que cela.

«Ah, mais je crois que tu cherchais quelque chose, non ? »

Ce-disant, il tira une poignée d'herbes coincées dans sa ceinture. Elles ne se trouvaient pas là, quelques minutes auparavant. Il s'approcha de nouveau. Riku ne bougea pas. Pas envie de le repousser. Il lui agita les plantes sous le nez, un sourire de diable sur ses lèvres parfaites.

« Tu as été sage, alors je te donne ça, pour sauver ton subordonné. Et puis, qui sait ? Si tu te comportes bien, je pourrais peut-être épargner quelques uns de tes compagnons d'armes, hum ? Ou même raccourcir votre séjour ici. »

Cette dernière proposition sonnait clairement comme un mensonge, et Riku ne se laisserait pas duper.

Cependant, il reviendrait, sans aucun doute. Il céderait de nouveau aux avances de l'autre, il le savait. Pour oublier sa misère l'espace d'un instant, pour satisfaire cette attirance immorale qui le poussait vers son ennemi, et pour cette illusion de contrôler les choses, rien qu'un moment, un court instant.

Et juste comme ça, Vanitas disparut, laissant Riku seul avec les débris de son âme damnée pour l'éternité.

* * *

 **Voilà. Je ne sais pas trop ce que vous en pensez, ni ce que ça vaut. Perso, j'ai eu trop de mal à finir de l'écrire pour pouvoir être satisfaite de cet OS. Peut-être un jour, dans six mois, en le relisant...**

 **J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir respecté trop l'esprit du défi, mais bon. Au moins j'ai réussi à placer le mot Kumquat, ahah.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, et à très vite !**


End file.
